Changelog
To find a specific entry related to a keyword, press Ctrl + F on your keyboard to search. Version 0.69 Monday February 20th Warpstones: *New Warpstones button under Activities *Create Warpstones using warpdust (gained from clearing mines) (12 hour cooldown) *Combine Warpstones to receive a variety of rewards (listed in Guide) *Unlock new hero cosmetic graphics *Redeem base card tokens for random, rare, epic, and legendary base items *Redeem event card tokens for random, rare, epic, and legendary event items (Dragon Event not yet included) *Creation cooldown, warpdust drop rates, and Warpstone drop rates are subject to tweaking. Balance changes: We've made a few changes to damage calculation to better balance damage growth curves and restore auto damage as the primary damage source as originally intended. *Auto damage gains 3% cycle bonus (retroactively applied) *Hero damage infinity bonus reduced to 5% *Hero damage level bonus capped at level 2000 (pre-warp max) *Both auto and hero cycle bonuses diminish at 50 and 75 cycle mark (3/2/1, 5/3/1 respectively) These changes will result in many auto damage focused players receiving massive DPS increases as their damage is realigned with their progress. There will also be small DPS decreases for hero damage focused players due to the infinity upgrade change. Other changes: *FIX Base Damage no longer capped at level 2000 Version 0.68 Saturday January 7th Event complete: Snow Festival! Event notes: *You can still manually claim EvP and token rewards *Event gold and xp bonuses removed *Santa Gem Pack will be available for several days until next event *Snow Festival item portal will be available for several days until next event Other changes: *FIX Performance idle mode sometimes giving idle gold to incorrect party member *FIX Performance idle mode medals bug *FIX Performance idle mode item packs bug *FIX Possible fix for exploration treasure chance 100% not being 100% *FIX Salvage junk button not resetting *FIX Possible fix for mining bomb graphical issues (if not please report with screenshots) *FIX Possible fix for receiving guild invites while in a party *FIX Decimal issues for Tavern and Port stats *FIX Possible hero dps display fix (crit/multi see notes) *FIX Hero speed was not limited on client side (display issue only) *FIX Farnham bonus was still resetting on tier up *CHANGE Parties no longer reset to private/non-guild when empty *CHANGE Town mine now shows a gem icon when available Hero dps notes: *Hero dps display was being calculated using non-normalized crit and multi values (x100) *Client-side dps was ignoring Farnham bonus for Ezio and Duobomber *Farnham bonus was still resetting on tier up *All of these bugs should be fixed now, but may reveal other dps bugs Warpstones: *This new system is on the way but it's grown in complexity so we need a little while longer before it's ready! *Will provide ability to gain items from previous events *Will provide hero graphic upgrades to collect (cosmetic) *Along with lots of standard rewards and base damage progression! Version 0.67 Wednesday December 14th Event: Snow Festival! *Open presents! *Gain EvP by generating festivity *Limited time Santa gem pack (max 2) *Gold +30%, XP +30% *See event screen Guide for important details *Portal change: Guaranteed legendary event items will now cycle so you do not receive the same one over and over. Please note, this only applies to GUARANTEED event items (first slot) and not random event legendaries which may appear in slots 2-10. Other changes: *CHANGE Performance Idle Mode enabled for all players by default Performance idle mode: *We need feedback on a bug which causes a gold mismatch (may be caused by auto-reconnect?) *We also need feedback on an issue where party medals don't update properly *If you do not experience major issues with PIM, we encourage you to leave it enabled so that we can continue to collect data Developer note: *We know many have been worried about our focus on framework/efficiency improvements over content for the past while and we fully understand the sentiment. It was important that we got these fixes done and now that they're ready we're excited to get back to work on fun things like new mechanics and hero origins again! So please enjoy our Christmas event and have a very happy holiday season! Version 0.66 Sunday December 4th *ADD Framework for upcoming holiday event *CHANGE Performance idle mode rewrite (see notes) Performance idle mode (PIM): *Completely rewritten idle gains handling system *Should accurately track all standard gains, updating once every 60 seconds *Should update partial gains caused by idle mode breaking (attack, party join/leave, etc) *Fixed issue with party bonuses not applying to idle gains when using PIM *Added resource tracking to PIM display popup *Added users who requested to be in additional testing Version 0.65 Tuesday November 22nd *FIX Daylight Savings Time fixed for weekly ladder *ADD Performance idle mode enabled for small group of testers (see notes) Performance idle mode (PIM): *This option can now be toggled on/off *PIM halts all on-screen combat animations, silently providing full gains updates every 60 seconds *PIM state will not change until next time game enters idle state *Additional users will be added to testing pool soon Version 0.64 Sunday November 13th Event complete: Spooky Halloween! Event notes: *You can still manually claim EvP and token rewards *Event gold and xp bonuses removed *Limited time Halloween Pack will be only available for several days until next event *Halloween item portal will be only available for several days until next event Changes: *ADD 10k guild stone contribution *ADD Framework for idle performance mode *CHANGE Stone contribution hidden from chat (only shown to contributor) Notes: *Idle performance mode expected to enter testing phase soon *Will be optional setting with small bonus for helping test *After testing new mode will be default idle system Version 0.63 Friday October 28th *FIX Bug with event map not refreshing properly (see notes below) *ADD Required DPS filter to party options (see notes below) Event map bug: *This bug effected brand new players who have joined after the event started *New players level 5 or higher will receive bonus search and spooky stamina on login to make up for missed days Party DPS filter: *Players must have required DPS (non-idle) at time of joining the party *DPS used for check is calculated on server (Party DPS) *Players on allowed list bypass DPS check Party restrictions: *Party restriction handling updated on both joins and guild pre-checks *Please report any problems you experience when trying to join parties Version 0.62 Tuesday October 25th Event changes: *FIX Client showing incorrect candy amounts and monster levels on login *FIX Gold and XP bonuses *FIX Client showing reverted Elite Elven Helm stats (display issue, did not actually revert item) *FIX Bug with trick-or-treat map not refreshing (requires game refresh) *CHANGE Increased event stamina to 24 Version 0.61 Monday October 24th Event: Spooky Halloween! *Go trick-or-treating! *Gain EvP by generating spooky *Limited time Halloween gem pack (max 2) *Gold +25%, XP +25% *See event screen Guide for important details Other changes: *FIX Rare connection bug caused by improper load order *FIX Graphical issue on idle upgrade popup *ADD Debug logging for various party issues *ADD Framework for party DPS requirement Notes: *If you experience any new connection related bugs please send a Help ticket along with your debug log Version 0.60 Friday October 14th Event complete: Larawen's Hero Origin! Event notes: *You can still manually claim EvP and token rewards *Event gold and xp bonuses removed *Limited time Larawen Pack will be only available for several days until next event *Larawen item portal will be only available for several days until next event Other changes: *ADD Junk added to inventory type filter *ADD Salvage junk items added to fusion screen (see notes) *ADD Gauntlet multi/crit total stats includes Farnham bonus *FIX Bug with Farnham bonuses not showing on some UI stats *FIX Display bug with high level mining negative gold *FIX Only Leaders and Co-Leaders can initiate guild campaign attacks *CHANGE Mining upgrade text changed to "Increases mining rewards" Junk items defined: *Item is below epic rarity *Item is not equipped *Item is level 1 *Item is not locked Junk notes: *Click Salvage to reveal the new Salvage Junk button *You can now salvage common/uncommon/rare items with the junk feature *Choose whether to salvage a specific rarity or all current junk items at once! Version 0.59 Sunday October 2nd *FIX Issue with mining ore on low levels *FIX Infinity upgrade reset cooldown stalling *CHANGE Reset bank max increased to 5 (to help with mistakes/misclicks) *CHANGE Elven Elite Helm gold bonus replaced with mining bonus Note: The Elven Elite Helm change is a possibly temporary alteration to see how well the item functions. If you own this item please share your feedback with us on this change. Version 0.58 Saturday October 1st *FIX Bug with daily timer not updating client on roll over *CHANGE Logging bonus wood now provides 2% wood reward (minimum 1) *CHANGE Mining gems and elixir formulas and caps increased Infinity upgrade system improvements: *Hero recruits now count towards bonus infinity points (Available on reset) *Reset cooldown changed to 2 hours with 4 banked resets (Achievement resets too) *Reset cooldown provides 2 resets every tick *Infinity resets now split by category *Bonus resets provided for hero infinity points and testing *Infinity hero training upgrade changed to 1.5 per level *Infinity gold boost upgrade changed to 8% per level *Infinity xp boost upgrade changed to 8% per level *Infinity party boost upgrade changed to 15% per level *Infinity exploration boost upgrade changed to 12% per level Version 0.57 Friday September 30th *FIX Event critical and critbonus bugs *FIX Bugs with mining ore not showing properly *FIX New mining calculations no longer round on mining level division *FIX Offline medals should now apply to the correct monster (selected or last cleared non-boss monster) *ADD Two additional item loadouts have been added to inventory *CHANGE Major changes to Infinity and Achievement upgrade systems (See notes below) Infinity and Achievement upgrade system changes: *Please read our announcement regarding these changes here: *Infinity and Achievement upgrades have been reset *Infinity upgrades have been split into 3 categories: Combat, Bonuses, and Activities *Infinity points have been divided evenly among the 3 categories *The combat infinity upgrade category also includes town infinity points *Activity infinity points now given for each mining and logging level (+1 per level) *Infinity points are now gained in multiples of 3 (1 for each category) with a similar growth curve to old system *Logging/mining regen boost infinity upgrades changed to percentages which are additive with item bonuses rather than multiplicative (225%, 150%, 125%, 100%...) *Auto/click/hero damage infinity upgrades all changed from additive to multiplicative *Auto/click damage infinity upgrades changed to 2% per level *Infinity and Achievement upgrade resets now have a 3 hour cooldown with up to two banked resets each Version 0.56 Saturday September 24th Event: Larawen's Hero Origin! *Help Larawen defeat the caravan attackers! *Gain EvP by defeating the Razorclaw Raptors *Limited time Larawen gem pack (max 2) *Gold +25%, XP +25% *Event item portal clarity improved *Added Scavenge system to provide additional gains, event xp, and more! *See event screen Guide for more information Other changes: *ADD Stamina time cooldown added to main screen buttons *FIX Incorrect infinity points reset amount when in warp *FIX Quad packs now provide 4 to total packs achievement *FIX Town construction elixir bug *CHANGE Offline gains system improved (see notes below) *CHANGE Weekly ladder matchmaking improved *CHANGE Mining bonus system changed to be more intuitive (see notes below) Mining bonus changes: *Mining no longer checks each bonus individually which was unintuitive *Calculation changes will result in significantly higher stone/ore production *Changes may result in lower gems/elixir depending on level and bonuses *Stone = MiningLevel * BonusMultiplier *Ore = MiningLevel/2 * BonusMultiplier *Gems = MiningLevel/2 * BonusMultiplier (cap still 25) *Elixir = MiningLevel/2 * BonusMultiplier (cap still 15) *Gold = MonsterGold * MiningLevel * BonusMultiplier Offline gains changes: *Gold and XP accuracy dramatically improved *Medal gains added *Idle XP added at 50% (calculated based on offline time, does not effect current idle timer) *Added ability to generate bonus gains reward code using the offline gains system for server downtime compensation (no idle xp) Preparation added for: *Party DPS requirement *Infinity level decrease Version 0.55 Thursday August 15th Event complete: Gombo's Hero Origin! *You can still manually claim EvP and token rewards *Event gold and xp bonuses removed *Limited time Gombo Pack will only be available for several days until next event *Gombo item portal will only be available for several days until next event Balance changes: *CHANGE Daily cycle bonuses changed to multiplicative *CHANGE Warp base armor reduced to 50% *CHANGE Warp level bonus armor reduced to 25% Downtime compensation: *3 full days of offline gains will be credited to all accounts level 10+ on login *Multiple reward codes will be posted over the next days with gems, elixir, food, packs, and stamina Other changes: *ADD Mine Row and Instamine buttons to speed up mining (Requires Mine level 5) *ADD New error message and debug log for incorrect town construction elixir cost *FIX Mana updating on the main battle screen (bug caused by mana UI change) *FIX Hero multistrike and crit calculations and DPS *CHANGE Infinity reset no longer shows regained infinity points *CHANGE Upgrade buttons no longer give insufficient resource message *CHANGE Logging/mining no longer give insufficient stamina message *CHANGE Using elixir now has a confirmation popup Version 0.54 Friday August 14th *All 0.52 connection changes reverted in an attempt to solve server crashing issue Version 0.53 Thursday August 13th *Attempted fixes to server issues introduced in update 0.52 Version 0.52 Friday August 9th *ADD Logging, mining, and hero gauntlet energies added to main screen *ADD Fullscreen button (may not work in all browsers) *CHANGE Equipped items can now be upgraded and locked (fusion is still blocked) Duplicate connection changes: *Game client status system improved to hopefully prevent more than 1 connection attempt at a time *Made party duplicate connection disconnect less severe Version 0.51 Tuesday August 30th Event changes: *ADD Additional gold added to every bandit attack (based on ratio of damage to bandit total hp) *ADD Chance for elixir and food to drop from attacks *Back rewards: Already killed and damaged bandits will have new rewards simulated and added to account with no notification Other changes: *FIX Hero levels above 10 caused by train all *FIX Empty infinity chest bug (now guarantees gold) *ADD Additional party duplicate connection fixes *ADD Item set functionality (3 easily equipped item loadouts) *CHANGE Daily reward buttons will now claim next available daily reward (buttons no longer day-specific) Item sets: *Use the Set buttons to equip multiple unique loadouts quickly and easily *Each set acts as if it has it's own inventory, allowing you to equip the same item to multiple sets *Items equipped in any set cannot be upgraded or fused (working on a more elegant solution to this) Version 0.50 Friday August 26th Event: Gombo's Hero Origin! *Help Gombo retrieve his town's stolen ale! *Gain EvP by defeating the ale bandits *Limited time Gombo gem pack (max 2) *Gold +25%, XP +25% *Event item portal rules changed (guaranteed rarities on certain packs) *See event screen Guide for more information Party changes: *ADD User id restriction (enter allowed userids separated by commas) *ADD Periodic duplicate connection check to parties *CHANGE Party no longer resets to public on new login Other changes: *ADD Debug log to Help screen for tracking connection related issues *ADD Hero gauntlet monster full hp mouse over *FIX Achievement levels graphical cut off *FIX Infinity points show properly on level up popup *FIX Bug with party kicking members when host joins with new Infinity level *FIX Town tavern incorrect training text *FIX Bug with mining ore naming *FIX Hero DPS inconsistency caused by last hero update *CHANGE Clicking one hero Train button now trains all available heroes *CHANGE Warp gold bonus increased for each warp level *CHANGE Warp levels now give 20 infinity points *CHANGE Guild members now listed by rank and alphabetical order *CHANGE Infinity rewards increased and can drop multiple types *CHANGE Daily rewards gem gains increased by Infinity level *CHANGE Dragon Pack token rewards no longer spendable in events (used in Eternal Bonus only) Version 0.49 Friday August 19th 2016 Hero changes: *CHANGE Heroes no longer attack individually nor have individual speeds *CHANGE Hero damages normalized according to new 2 second base hero attack timer *CHANGE Above change results in across the board damage increase for all heroes *CHANGE Hero crit and multistrike now trigger for hero group rather than individually *CHANGE Hero tiers uncapped with damage gain remaining steady through tiers 11+ *CHANGE Hero bonuses no longer reset on tier up (maxes remain) Other changes: *FIX Fixed a bug with the attack speed lower limit (wasn't working) *FIX Bug with mining and logging stamina decimals *FIX Incorrect more coins upgrade cost display *FIX Incorrect more gold upgrade amount display *ADD Warp zone teasers at Infinity Levels 10 and 15 (will show on login for those already past these levels) *CHANGE Power Level bonus elixir and food cap lowered from PL14 to PL13 (lone effected player has had equivalent value removed) *CHANGE Tutorial popup now only shows tutorials you have seen already *CHANGE Idle bonus notification moved below xp meter (click title to expand) *CHANGE Daily reward, infinity chest, weekly ladder, and card food drops increased Version 0.48 Tuesday August 16th, 2016 Event complete: Dragon Invasion! *Your event rank rewards will be automatically claimed when you log in *Auto party join will be disabled during this first login *You can still manually claim EvP and token rewards *Event gold and xp bonuses removed Event changes: *FIX Final EvP reward requirements properly shown (20k, 25k, 30k, 35k, 40k) Other changes: *FIX Invulnerable monsters caused by Treasure Golems (was fixed in previous hotfix) *FIX Improved guild and party listing functions to handle the thousands of newly created objects *FIX Town mine gem cooldown not updating properly on construction finish *ADD Item locking to prevent accidental salvaging and fusing (available on Fusion screen) *ADD Message alerting players when entering salvage mode *CHANGE Wormbo kill timer increased substantially (not represented on game client) *CHANGE Offline gains increased to 90% (Offline gains will be further improved in upcoming update) Version 0.46 Saturday August 13th, 2016 * EVENT Final EvP rewards set * ADD Public chat reporting system * ADD Public chat spam slowdown system * FIX Auto-reconnect not reconnecting to guilds (bug from last update) * FIX Bug where purchased medals were counting twice towards medal total * CHANGE Logging and mining stamina now store decimals on server * CHANGE Improved attack speed handling to be much more precise Balance changes: * CHANGE Auto/click speed upgrades capped at level 400 * CHANGE Diminishing returns added to some Infinity upgrades to balance free resets * CHANGE Gem upgrades capped at level 500 * CHANGE Various upgrade levels which have not been reached yet capped * CHANGE Infinity level removed from Weekly Ladder reward calculations (gold reward increased to compensate) Chat reporting: * Use ‘/report playerName’ to report for chat misbehavior ‘playerName’ is the name you see in chat (not case-sensitive) * After 4 reports the player will be silenced and reported to us to see if they require a permanent chat ban Attack speed change: * Server tickrate set back to 200ms (from 50ms) * Server better keeps track of attack speed remainder and uses it in next tick * This should result in a real DPS increase for all players Version 0.45 Wednesday August 10th, 2016 * ADD Current monster medals added to party member icons (host label removed) * FIX More checks for invalid event boss matchups * FIX Bug with eternal bonus hero damage * FIX Added extra inventory hitbox for belt to handle event glove bug * FIX Incorrect Ezio attack speed on server (caused DPS mismatch) * FIX No more anti-gravity coins * CHANGE Mining elixir and gem gains now based on mining depth * CHANGE Abandoning an event boss now refunds 1 search stamina Version 0.44 Tuesday August 9th, 2016 * ADD Support for new code types * ADD Instachop! auto-logging at Infinitree lvl 1 * ADD Mining bonus checks to gold, gems, and elixir rewards * FIX Added Eternal bonuses throughout game client stats * FIX Incorrect town max construction time * FIX Improved hero tier labeling * FIX Party bonus applying in solo parties Event changes: * ADD Search more button while in a boss battle (only returns loot and potions) * FIX Added additional checks to prevent illegal boss attacks * FIX Boss rewards no longer given to players who do not do any damage * CHANGE Increased chance to find existing boss * CHANGE You can now abandon bosses with zero hp (to be used as an escape from broken boss instances) Balance changes: * CHANGE Party monster HP bonuses decreased for each additional party member (75% per changed to 70/60/50) * CHANGE Auto/click damage upgrades between levels 1-265 increased to smoothly transition into old post 200 damage boost * CHANGE Base monster hp formula changed to grow more substantially as infinity levels increase * CHANGE Monster kills required increases changed to every other infinity level and capped at infinity level 5 requirements * CHANGE Party bonuses are now applied to the final xp/gold value, rather than additively with other bonuses Important notes: * Although Instachop is instant, each individual hit is still calculated on its own to ensure proper criticals, wood rewards, etc. Version 0.43 Sunday August 7th, 2016 * -FIX Added additional checks when too many players join a boss at the same time * -CHANGE Event boss difficulty reduced and lower level boss probability improved * -CHANGE Battle and search stamina find rate increased * -CHANGE Event points increased for helping defeat boss * -CHANGE Milestone rewards capped Version 0.42 Saturday August 6th, 2016 Event: Dragon Invasion! *Gain event points (EvP) to fight tougher dragons, increase your event ranking, and receive great rewards! *Limited time Dragon gem pack (max 4) *Gold +25%, XP +25% *See event screen Guide and Battle Help for more information Changes: *ADD Card previews to binder screen *ADD Infinity chest ready notification *FIX Gold card bug with large numbers *FIX Various small bugs Version 0.41 Thursday August 4th, 2016 *ADD Additional logging to important server functions to try and catch battle freeze causes *FIX Various small client bugfixes *CHANGE Infinity level 4+ now can drop more than 1 medal at a time Version 0.40 Wednesday August 3rd, 2016 *ADD Party auto-join option settings *ADD Code to break attack lock when certain battle related saves fail (may help with solo/party freezes) *ADD Guild member user id will be copied to your clipboard when clicking their member button *ADD Party member user id will be copied to your clipboard when clicking their party button *ADD Quad card packs to buy and open 4x packs at a time (toggle in bottom right of buy packs screen) *ADD New party option Host Select prevents non-host members from changing current monster except when host is disconnected *FIX Freeze bug when attempting to join a party with illegal monster level *FIX Incorrect party DPS bug caused by Gombo and Larawen *CHANGE Removed auto-reconnect counter message *CHANGE Mining gold gains increased *CHANGE Daily circuit chest bonus changed to hero damage bonus Version 0.39 Monday August 1st, 2016 *ADD Intermittent guild member updates to improve last online consistency between server and game client *ADD Monster medal progress to battle screen with mouse-over (old medal spot reverted back to medals available) *ADD Game client timers should update reliably when upgrades are changed without need for refresh *FIX Added coin/gem/elixir kill drops to performance system (won't show if game client is minimized) *FIX Selected monster preview window pane now tracks current monster *CHANGE Various weekly ladder action values re-balanced *CHANGE Mining gold/gems/elixir gains increased Version 0.38 Sunday July 31st, 2016 *FIX Bug with some variables not properly reloading after leaving a party *CHANGE Main screen medal counter now shows current monster's total medals *CHANGE Party level restriction removed for Infinity 1+ *CHANGE New codes default expiration set to 7 days Version 0.37 Saturday July 30th, 2016 *ADD Detailed item logging system for debugging *CHANGE Gold cards readded to Infinity 1+ *CHANGE Gold card formula rebalanced (lower starting multiplier increased by Infinity level and rarity) Version 0.36 Friday July 29th, 2016 Balance changes: *CHANGE Offline gains increased to 75% *CHANGE Neither clicks nor mana are spent until Infinity level 1 *CHANGE Item packs dropped by bosses now labeled as Boss packs *CHANGE Bosses are now guaranteed to drop common Boss pack *ADD Boss packs added to player level targets (common every 10th level 5, uncommon every 25th, rare every 100th) *ADD Added multipliers to miniboss/boss gold coin drops (10x/20x pre Infinity 1, 5x post) *ADD Clearing a non-boss monster now provides a 2x gold coin multiplier Other: *ADD New Initiate and Elite special one-time gem packs *ADD Additional increased elixir and food quantity buttons *FIX Removed Sawmill logging bonus from Logging screen efficiency number *FIX Hero DPS calculation fixes (spells & idle bonus) *CHANGE Gold cards no longer drop after Infinity level 1 *CHANGE Shaft now provides bonus regardless of battle formation position *CHANGE Spells can no longer be cast against cleared monsters Version 0.35 Thursday July 28th, 2016 *FIX DPS calculations improved *FIX Hero gauntlet stamina display after upgrade *FIX Guild contribution bug Version 0.34 Wednesday July 27th, 2016 *FIX Hero member button bonuses now include Farnham bonus *FIX Farnham bonus modifier was incorrect on server (was 100%, now correct 50%) *FIX Multiple minor damage calculation fixes *FIX DPS calculations between game client and server should be much more reliable *FIX Possible fix for party level not saving after host level up *FIX Spot where party join check was still checking 20 level difference instead of 50 *FIX Failed Kongregate logins should now show correct login screen *ADD Full number mouse-overs to Stats screen *ADD Achievement crowns reset *ADD -20% monster hp on monster level 1 infinity level 1+ solo (to help stuck players who Infinity leveled too quickly) *CHANGE Town castle now provides gold based on max monster gold *CHANGE Town mine now produces gems instead of gold *CHANGE Daily reward gold changed to use max monster gold if higher than default value Version 0.33 Tuesday July 26th, 2016 *FIX Bugs related to monster and infinity level when joining party by user id *FIX Possible fix to very rare item bug *FIX Depravity added to stats screen when active *FIX Level 200+ auto/click damage boost formula not working *FIX Game client click upgrade gold cost display bug *ADD Basic status system for possible auto-refresh bot *ADD Option to show full combat numbers (damage, xp, gold) up to 10 trillion *ADD Mouse-overs for xp, monster hp, and dps *ADD Total stone contribution added to guild member button (includes all contributions a player has made to any guild) *CHANGE Party max level difference increase to 50 *CHANGE Infinity point reset now zero elixir *CHANGE Spell point reset now zero elixir *MAJOR Underlying server framework code efficiency improved Version 0.32 Friday July 22nd, 2016 *FIX Party Idle Bonus mode countdown timer *CHANGE Bonus gold coins for bosses and minibosses now apply to all kills, not just clearing Update notes: *We're going to take Friday and the weekend to make some major efficiency improvements to our server architecture. This is to make sure we get the best possible performance out of our dedicated server(s). *High level DPS is still unfinished. It will require a comprehensive review to figure out where the client/server mismatches are. We'll handle this early next week after the server improvements. Version 0.31 Thursday July 21st, 2016 *FIX Party gold gain bug *FIX Game client max party member bug for Infinity level 3+ *FIX Logging and mining regen boost calculation *FIX Power level pack bonus *ADD Improved messages for party join fails *ADD Minute countdown to Idle Bonus notification *ADD Game client action log reporter to help track down tricky client crashes *CHANGE Idle Bonus mode start time changed to 1 minute *CHANGE Join/search/create party language improved *CHANGE If party host rejoins party with higher Infinity level than party members, members will be kicked with additional error message. *CHANGE Hero gauntlet damage upgrade formula changed (level^2) *CHANGE All level based rewards (like gold codes) now based off of max level monster gold value Hotfix: ADD Chat button new messages notifier ADD Chat notification options to Option screen ADD Improved error logging CHANGE Chat should now remember your last selected room" Version 0.30 Wednesday Jul 20th, 2016 *FIX Guild not allowing non leaders to invite *FIX Error when managing guild members *FIX Guild creation bug *FIX Party DPS/host swapping bug *FIX Spell cost reduction not applying to casting check *FIX Possible bug with click/mana regeneration *ADD Spells which cannot be cast due to mana are now shaded *CHANGE Minibosses now give one additional gold coin *CHANGE Bosses now give two additional gold coins *CHANGE Bosses now have a chance to drop item packs (base 10%) Version 0.29 Tuesday July 19th, 2016 *FIX Stats screen showing incorrect auto and click crit bonus from items *FIX Guild not properly increasing max members based on Keep *FIX Item/packs rate not showing properly on Stats screen *FIX Bug with currency decimals (be on the lookout for decimal weirdness) *FIX Mana not updating when Show Spells option disabled *ADD Confirmation to kick party member button *ADD Bonus code reward text to Daily Reward tutorial *ADD 100 gem code automatically placed in Daily Reward screen first visit *CHANGE Increased update frequency for some rankings *CHANGE DPS is now calculated based on stats rather than real-time damage *CHANGE Party members show DPS instead of damage Version 0.28 - Monday July 18th, 2016 *FIX Card upgrade and fusion screen accidental equip bug *FIX Logging damage bonus from items was broken *FIX Infinity no longer give duplicate items within the same pack *FIX Magnetism now included on stats screen *ADD Monster selection availability now reflects entire party